tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford Galaxy
See also the Ford Galaxie full-size car of the 1950s and 1960s :For the Volkswagen Santana (also sold as the Ford Galaxy) built in Argentina in the 1990s, see Ford Versailles. The Ford Galaxy is a five-door large multi-purpose vehicle (MPV). It was first introduced in 1995, and is available in three generations.__TOC__ Galaxy Mk1 (1995−2000) & |transmission = |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |fuel_capacity = |related = Volkswagen Sharan SEAT Alhambra |designer = |sp = uk }} The first Galaxy was designed as a joint venture product between Ford and the Volkswagen Group. Produced at the joint-venture AutoEuropa plant in Palmela, Portugal, the vehicle was badge-engineered to create three vehicles: the Ford Galaxy; by Volkswagen Passenger Cars as the Volkswagen Sharan; and by SEAT as the Alhambra. The Galaxy used predominantly Volkswagen Group mechanicals, most notably the 2.8 litre VR6 petrol engine from the top versions of the Volkswagen Golf, as well as Volkswagen Group's 1.9 litre Turbocharged Direct Injection (TDI) turbodiesel unit. Initially only the 2.0 litre inline-four petrol version used a Ford powerplant - this derived from the Ford I4 DOHC engine. In later years this unit was supplemented by a 2.3 litre 16-valve version first seen in the facelifted Ford Scorpio. This engine was transversially mounted (as with the MKV Escort RS2000) as opposed to longitudinal mounting like in the Ford Scorpio. All of the VW Group-sourced engines were supplied with "Ford" badges on the rocker covers, despite being VW Group designs. All automatic transmissions were VW Group AG4 boxes, but manual gearboxes on all engines were VXT75 five-speed (modified versions of the trusted Ford MTX-75 five-speed set-up to suit the transverse engine layout). The original interior used a mix of both Ford and VW Group components, using a Golf-derived instrument pack, and most of the switchgear, while the curved fascia moulding was of Ford design, heavily reminiscent of that used in the Ford Mondeo. Public reaction The Mk1 Ford Galaxy was rated in a 1999 Top Gear survey as the least satisfying car in UK. Galaxy Mk2 (2000−2006) to |transmission = 6-speed manual 4-speed automatic 5-speed automatic |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |fuel_capacity = |related = Volkswagen Sharan SEAT Alhambra Ford Mondeo |designer = |sp = uk }} A major redesign in 2000 saw the Galaxy distance itself from its Volkswagen Group platform-mates. The car adopted the Ford corporate front end, while the interior benefited from an all-new dash, utilising high-quality materials and a design akin to the third-generation Ford Mondeo, introduced at a similar time as the new Galaxy. Also new engines were available across the range, the newer 24v VR6, along with VW Group's Pumpe-Düse (PD) TDI engines available in (only on LX models), , and forms, these were matched to a six-speed manual transmission, a four-speed automatic transmission with manual sequential shift operation, and a five-speed automatic transmission (auto boxes were only available on variant). Galaxy Mk3 (2006−present) 100-125 PS 2.0 L I4 Duratorq TDCi, 130-140 PS 2.0 L I4 Duratec, 145 PS 2.0 L I4 Duratec FFV (Flexifuel vehicle), 145 PS 2.3 L I4 Duratec, 2.2 TDCi 175HP 2.0 EcoBoost 203HP |transmission = |wheelbase = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |fuel_capacity = |related = Ford S-MAX Ford Mondeo |designer = |sp = uk }} The third generation Galaxy was introduced at the 2006 Geneva Motor Show, and went on sale alongside the shorter and lower Ford S-Max in June 2006. The new Galaxy is larger than its predecessor and is a four pillar vehicle of only Ford's own design, with no Volkswagen Group content (this is because Ford sold its stake in AutoEuropa back to the Volkswagen Group the year before). No longer produced at the AutoEuropa plant in Portugal, Europe's replacement Galaxy is assembled at a newly re-equipped plant alongside the Mondeo in Genk, Belgium. With the S-MAX catering to customers who require a sport-oriented multi-purpose vehicle (MPV), Ford were able to expand the Galaxy in every dimension without losing sales in size-conscious Europe. Due to its size, Ford was unable to design the Galaxy using a full Kinetic Design format. However, Ford officially states that the car contains 'elements' of Kinetic Design, such as its trapezoidal grille, large wheelarches and angular headlights. No spare wheel is provided when buying this car; an aerosol sealant-foam is given to seal punctures until a new tyre can be purchased. Only Ford's own engines are used, all diesels being from the Duratorq family of engines in and 1.8 litre format, and also and 2.0 TDCi versions, with 2.2 TDCi for more power. Three petrol engines are offered - the Duratec 2.0 variant and 2.3 litre petrol engine, and now a new 2.0 EcoBoost for better acceleration, and higher speed, reaching and accelerating from 0-60 mph in 8.5 seconds with the engine. In the United Kingdom, the car is available in Edge, Zetec and Ghia trim levels. In February 2008, Ford announced that the Galaxy would be made available with the Titanium high series trim as seen on the Focus, C-MAX, Kuga, Mondeo and S-MAX ranges. The Titanium model is specified to the same level as the Ghia but adds a so-called 'techno' feel. At the same time the availability of a 2.3 TDCi engine option (joint design with Peugeot; 170 hp) was announced. One major selling point of the Galaxy and S-MAX is the "FoldFlatSystem". This design allows the second- and third-row seats to fold flat into the floor, although this change in seating design reduces the load carrying capacity of the vehicle. See also *Ford S-Max *Ford Mondeo *Multi-purpose vehicle *SEAT Alhambra *Volkswagen Sharan Category:Minivans Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1995 Category:2010s automobiles Category:Trucks built in Portugal